


Winter Break

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Joe West, Hand Jobs, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: The first half of this chapter is Joe being a caring dad when he finds a sick Barry in his dorm room when he picks him up for Winter Break.The second half is Barry and Iris being horny teenagers, but with some care and concern for Barry along the way. They both admit their feelings to each other and christen their new found relationship with mutual masturbation
Relationships: Barry Allen & Joe West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Feelings Confessed

The last thing Joe expected to find when he arrived at Barry’s dorm room to pick him up for winter break, was for Barry to be asleep, but turns out, that is exactly what he found. 

When Joe spoke to Barry last night, to make sure he knew what time he’d be there to pick him up, he had mentioned that he had a headache. Joe wondered if he still had one now.

Joe stood next to the bed, about to wake him up, but then his roommate decided to speak up.

“He wasn’t feeling well last night after he ate. I heard him get up in the middle of the night and he sounded pretty sick.”

His roommate was on his way out too. “Tell him I hope he feels better.” “I will.”, Joe said. Have fun skiing.”

Now Joe wasn’t sure if he should wake Barry up or let him sleep. He quickly turned from irritated with Barry, to a concerned father. 

Barry may have been nineteen years old, but he was still his kid. He sat down beside him on the bed. He looked sweaty and flushed. He ran his hands through his hair. His forehead was warm, but not hot. Barry’s eyes opened at Joe’s touch.

“Joe?”, he asked softly.

Yeah Barr, it’s me.” 

Barry’s hand went to his forehead.  
“Not feeling well son?”

“Headache.”, he said through clenched teeth.

“Does your stomach feel better now?”

“How’d you know...”  
joe cut him off.  
“You’re roommate told me before he left.”

Oh.” “It still kinda hurts.”, he admitted.

“You think you caught a bug?”

“I think I have food poisoning.” 

Joe looked even more concerned now.

Barry started to get up but Joe urged him back down. 

“Relax Barr.”

“I have to put my bag together.” 

There’s no hurry son. Let yourself fully wake up first at least.”

Barry didn’t argue, he actually felt pretty sick still. 

“What did you eat?”, Joe asked.

“I had the salad bar across the street.” 

“You’ve eaten there before, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t taste right, but I kept eating. I thought it was just me.”

Barry sat up again to get off the bed.

“Barry.”

“I know Joe, but I really just want to go home.”

Joe understood. When you don’t feel well, you want to be where you feel the most comfortable. For Barry that was home. 

“Ok then, pack your bag, but take it easy.”  
Barry did as Joe said, he honestly couldn’t move fast anyway.  
He brushed his teeth, changed his clothes and packed his bags. 

Their hands were full as they starting walking toward the door, when Barry’s stomach made a loud sickly noise. It was so loud that Joe felt like he could feel the sickness too. He looked back at Barry who had stopped in his tracks, his hand on his stomach. He looked even paler then he had a few minutes ago. 

“I think I’m going to use the bathroom before we go Joe.”

Joe looked back at Barry with sympathy. “Ok son.” Joe grabbed the bags from his hands. Take your time. I’ll be in the car. 

He knew Barry would appreciate some privacy at the moment. 

When Barry got to the car he looked rough. Joe didn’t want to upset him though, so he just asked him if he was ok, and when Barry said he was, they headed out. The ride home was about an hour and a half, so Barry moved the seat down and laid back. They had been on the road for over an hour when Barry sat up quickly, his hand over his mouth. 

“You ok son?” Barry quickly shook his head no, so Joe cautiously pulled off to the side of the road. Luckily they were still on a freeway that had a significantly sized breakdown lane. 

Barry quickly ran over to the trees. He leaned over and started to throw up. Once Joe was sure they were safe, he got out of the car and headed to Barry. He was vomiting violently. Joe has never seen him sick like this. He did his best to comfort him by rubbing gently over his back. When Barry finally finished Joe guided him back to the car.

When the got to the house Barry was asleep again. 

Iris had been waiting by the window. As soon as she saw the car pull up she ran outside.  
“Where have you been?”, she asked when Joe opened his car door. 

Joe put his finger to his lips, “shush, he’s sick Iris.”, he whispered. She looked past Joe to Barry, who was all curled up asleep in the passenger seat.

“Oh no!” “What’s wrong with him.”

“Food poisoning, he thinks.”

“Poor guy.”, she said sounding upset.

Iris, I think it may be best if you’re not here when I wake him up. I’m guessing he wouldn’t want you to see him like this. 

“Ok”, she said sadly. She knew her dad was right. She wouldn’t want Barry to see her if she was like that. They were best friends, but over the past year they’d been dancing around a mutual attraction they had for each other. This was definitely not the way he would want her to see him after being apart for almost four months. 

“Let me know if you guys need me.”, Iris said

“We will baby.”

Once Iris was in the house Joe walked Over to the other side of the car. He opened the door and kneeled down next to Barry. He felt his forehead, still warm, but still not terrible. He gently ran his fingers through his hair and Barry opened his eyes. “We’re home Barr.”

Barry slowly woke up and Joe helped him out of the car. He was so out of it he didn’t even ask where Iris was. 

“Let’s get you inside and then I’ll come back for your stuff.”, he didn’t protest, so Joe knew he must have felt terrible.

As soon as he got into his room he sat down on his bed. Joe sat next to him. “How’s the stomach?” 

“It actually is starting to feel much better now.”  
Joe smiled. “That’s good news.” “You should get comfortable and get some rest. 

“Where’s Iris?”, Barry asked.

“She’s here, but I figured you wouldn’t... “Thanks Joe!”  
“Of course Barr.” “Now get some rest.”

Iris was waiting for Joe when he got downstairs. 

“He’s feeling better honey.”

“Thanks dad.”

Joe pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

“Who ya callin?”, Iris asked. 

“Captain, to let him know I won’t be in tonight.”

“You don’t have to do that dad.” 

“You didn’t see him when I picked him up or how sick he got on the way home. I don’t want him to be alone tonight Iris. No matter how old he is.”

“No, I mean If he needs anything I’ll be here. My plans were to spend time with Barry tonight, so I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

“Are you sure Iris?” 

“Yes dad I’m sure.”

Joe agreed, as much as he felt like he should stay with Barry tonight, he knew that both he and Iris were practically adults now, and he also knew how much Iris cared about him. He knew he could count on her to look in on him. So he put his phone away and got ready for work. 

Barry slept most of the afternoon. When he woke up his stomach felt better and he was actually kind of hungry. Iris was in her room when she heard him making his way downstairs. 

“Hey.”, Iris said entering the kitchen after him. “Hi.”, he smiled. 

“Whatcha Doin?”, Iris asked

“I’m hungry, but I don’t know what I should try to eat.”

“Dad said that if you were hungry you should start with some dry toast.”

“Ok, I’ll try that then.” He started the toast and poured himself a glass of water and sat down.

“How are you feeling?”, she asked getting him a plate.

“Much better then I did, but still kind of sick.”, he admitted. 

She grabbed his toast for him and put the plate down in front of him. “Well I’m glad you feel better.” “I’ll let you eat and get back to resting.” “Hopefully you’ll feel better tomorrow and we can catch up.” 

“I’d like that.”, he smiled.

“Me too.”, she said laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”  
He nodded his head and started eating the toast. 

The toast felt fine in his stomach, but he didn’t want to over do it so he didn’t eat more. He cleaned up, re-filled his water and headed back to his room.  
When he got to the top of the stairs he heard Iris talking. She must have been on the phone. He put his water down in his room, he really needed a shower. He knew being clean would help him feel better too, so he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

“He’s sick right now.”, he heard Iris say.  
He should have went into the bathroom, but it sounded like she was talking about him and he couldn’t help but wander closer to her door.

“I’m going to tell him.”

“He is gorgeous, but he’s more then that you know.”

“Stop! Cut it out!”, she said laughing.

“Yeah ok I want to. I want to ravage his body.”, she moaned.

“You know me to well Tina.” 

“I am touching myself, trust me. I’ve been so horny all week thinking about him.” “M’mmm” “I’m so wet.”

Barry couldn’t believe his ears. First of all, she wanted him sexually, and second, she was masturbating on the phone while talking to her friend. 

“Sounds like you found your spot.”, Iris said

“Yeah, I agree, fingering feels so good.”

Barry couldn’t take it anymore, and he actually did have to use the bathroom, so as much as he wanted to stay and listen to Iris get herself off, he turned and walked away. 

He touched himself a little bit in the shower, but he didn’t want to bring himself to orgasm. He wanted to be comfortable and take his time. He didn’t have much privacy at school, the shower was his main place for masturbation when he was there, so while he was home he was going to take his time, be comfortable, and give himself the best orgasms he could. 

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his semi-hardness. 

“Still doing ok?”, Iris asked from her doorway. Her eyes not focused on his face. 

“Yeah! I just needed a shower.”

“Ok, just checking.”, she smiled.

She turned back into her room and closed the door. Barry had an idea of what she was about to do. He knew that’s what he was about to do. 

He took the towel off, replacing it with some boxer briefs. He liked to start with his underwear on. It not only felt good for him, but it helped him to go slower when he was worked up like he was now. He laid back on his bed and grabbed his phone. He had downloaded some porn he had gotten from a friend at school. The movie was tame for porn, at least it was to the point he always seemed to end at. He liked heterosexual sex mostly, but he enjoyed girl on girl too. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he didn’t mind guy on guy much either, and this movie had all of it.  
He rubbed himself over his briefs, but it wasn’t enough tonight. After what he heard earlier, going slow wasn’t an option right now, so he pulled his briefs off. 

This time it was Iris who got sidetracked on her walk to the bathroom. She heard Barry moan. To her defense, he had been sick and she was concerned, so she walked over to his door. She quickly figured out that the moan wasn’t related to sickness. She could here his hand sliding up and down on his cock. He must have lubed up before he started, she thought. Her body got hot fast. It didn’t matter that she had already brought herself to orgasm twice today, the second time only about ten minutes ago. She unzipped her jeans and stuck her hand in her underwear.  
She rubbed her clit, as she continued listening to sounds of his hard cock sliding up and down in his hand. She needed to see him. She had fantasized about seeing him like this over and over again. She removed her hand from her crotch, took a deep breath, and opened his door. Barry froze, hand on his cock, phone next to him, still playing the movie.

“Don’t stop!”, she walked towards him. He just stared at her.

Can I join you?”. He didn’t answer right away, so she dropped her pants and underwear and climbed up on the bed next to him. The movie now playing on his phone between them. Currently, while he just stared at Iris, his thumb was rubbing circles on his leaking head, the rest of his hand still rapped around the top of his cock. 

Iris started to touch herself, one hand on her breast the other on her crotch. 

“It’s nice.”, she smiled watching his hand start to move on his cock again. 

“You’re beautiful Iris!”

“I bet that feels really good!” Iris said watching the guy in the movie go down on the woman. She continued watching as the woman moaned desperately.  
Barry couldn’t answer her, he was so close now he could hardly breath. Iris watched his hand move quickly over his cock. She watched it swell and redden. He laid back quickly, she continued watching while his cock shot all over his belly and chest. Thick white streams of cum, one after another shooting quickly from his cock. His breathing slowly evening out. He grabbed the cloth he had put next to him before he started and wiped his chest. 

Iris starting rubbing herself fast, her body tightened and her pussy started to spasm, wave after wave of euphoria swept through her body. 

She laid her head next to Barry’s on his pillow.  
“I’m attracted to you Barr. I thought you should know that.”

Barry turned his head towards her. “Feelings mutual Iris!”

“I want to kiss you so bad.”, she moaned.  
“Me too, but if I didn’t have food poisoning...”  
“I know, it could have been a virus.”  
“Yeah. It’s not worth taking the chance.”  
She put her head on his chest, tracing her fingers around his nipples. 

“I should let you rest now, so whatever made you sick today is completely gone tomorrow.”

“Guess so.” “Probably the smart thing to do.”, he admitted.

She kissed his cheek.  
“We’ll talk more tomorrow.”, she smiled.  
“No fever anymore btw.”, she said grabbing her clothes. 

Barry just smiled. He wasn’t even sure this was real. Maybe he was having a fever dream. 

“Get some rest, and no more touching yourself without me.”, Iris said walking out the door. 

“Iris!”, he blushed

“What?”, she returned acting like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Good night.”, he smiled.

“Good night Barr.”, “Feel better!”, she said returning the smile.


	2. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the first day of Barry’s Winter Break may have gotten off to a rocky start, but his second day won’t.  
> Still heated up from watching each other masturbate the previous night, they take their intimate relationship one step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mutual masturbation. This time they masturbate each other. My plan is for each chapter of “Winter Break” to be more explicit with less plot and more porn.

When Joe walked in the house he couldn’t help but smile. It was 2:00 AM, the TV was on with the sound on low, and Barry was passed out on the couch, an open box of Captain Crunch laying on his belly. He could tell just by looking at him that he was feeling better. 

Carefully he grabbed the almost empty box of cereal and put it on the table next to him. He quietly pulled a chair up next to Barry’s head and lightly touched his forehead. Barry’s eyes opened slowly. 

We’re ending the day way the way we started it.”, Barry said softly. 

“Only Your fever is gone, and it looks like you feel better.”, Joe smiled.  
“I take it you do feel better?”, Joe asked.

“I actually feel much better now.” Barry answered sitting up. Joe could tell he was still half asleep. 

Barry raised his arms above his head to stretch. “What time is it?” 

“Time for me to be home and for you to be in bed.”, Joe said.

“Sorry.”, Barry blushed. I woke up really hungry.” I had to put something in my stomach.”

“It’s fine Barr.” “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“I’m sorry about this morning Joe.”

“Sorry for what.”, Joe asked confused. 

“For not being ready, for not telling you I wasn’t feeling well last night when I talked to you, for getting so sick on the way home.”

“Barr, you didn’t plan to get sick, and I wanted you home as much as you wanted to come home.” And as far as you getting so sick on the way home, you scared the hell out of me. I wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone like that.” “I’ve never seen anyone vomit so violently.”  
Barry cringed just thinking about it. “I’ll never eat there again.”

“I don’t blame you.”, Joe said patting him on the thigh.

“Well thanks for everything anyways. I really do appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”, Joe said standing up. “You should clean up and get to bed.”

“Yeah. I will.”, Barry acknowledged. 

“Good night Barr. It’s good to have you home.”  
Joe reached over for a hug. “It’s good to be home Joe.”

Joe had to work the next two nights, so now that he was healthy again, Barry was more than ready to spend some quality time with Iris. So when Iris announced at breakfast that she was spending the next two days with a friend and her family at a resort, he couldn’t help but feel deflated. At least he did until Iris asked him to go with her.

“You should come Barr.” “My friends got a brother about your age. It would be fun.”

“This is your friend Tina?”, Joe asked.  
Barry practically chocked on his orange juice. 

“You ok Barr?”, Joe asked.  
“Yeah wrong pipe.”, Barry coughed out.

“Ok, well it sounds like fun then.”, Joe said.  
It’s not like he could technically say no to them anyway. They were both adults now., but they both still respected his wishes, so actually, they knew he could have said no if he wanted to. 

Barry and Iris cleaned up breakfast so Joe could head out early. He had some errands to run before he went to the station this afternoon, so it was the least they could do to make his left a little easier.

Once they finished cleaning up from breakfast they headed upstairs. Iris followed Barry into his room so she could fill him in on the actual plans for the next could of days. She hadn’t been completely honest with her dad.

Turns out that her and Barry were going with her friends family, but her friends parents and brother would only be there during the day tomorrow. Tonight and tomorrow night it would be just Barry, Iris and Tina. 

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, thinking about what this could mean for both of them. They were both still horny as hell from last nights activities, masturbating together like that had left both of their bodies in need of more.

Barry had taken a seat of his bed while he listened to her talk. Now that she had filled him in on the details she sat down next to him. 

Iris looked into his eyes and moved her lips toward his. He licked his lips and moved to meet her half way. Immediately Barry’s tongue pushed against her lips asking for entrance,  
and Iris quickly granted him what he wanted 

They explored each other’s mouths and moaned. They had both fantasized about being together for a long time. 

First base turned into second base in a flash. 

Barry’s hand wandered under her shirt. Iris was breathing hard, her tongue still connected to his, while he started to rub over her nipples. 

Iris reached down finding her way into the fly of his sleep pants. She rubbed gently over his briefs.  
She saw how thick he was yesterday, but feeling it right now was sending shocks of arousal throughout her body. 

Barry moved first, they both needed more. His hand made its way into Iris’s sleep pants and then into her underwear. Iris’s mouth opened wide at the contact. When he started to rub around her sensitive parts she moaned loudly. She returned the favor and squeezed his cock, to which he moaned.  
When his finger entered her she could barely breath. The more worked up she got, the more worked up he got. She felt his cock getting thicker and more erect in her hand. She found the opening in his briefs and stuck her hand inside. She released his cock from his underwear and started to move her hand up and down his length, the same way she saw him do it last night. 

While his finger moved in and out of her, he started to rub around her hole with his thumb. When he got close to her clit, she practically screamed.

“Right there. Just like that.”, Iris moaned. 

Barry’s cock twitched in her hand. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Barry bent his head to hers and closed his own eyes. 

They were about to bring each other to orgasm and it felt so freakin good! Neither of them had ever been touched like this by another person.

“Feels so good Iris.”  
“Mmhmm.”, she moaned. “It does!”, she agreed.  
Barry started moving his fingers faster and she wined in pleasure. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”  
“Me too!, she groaned. 

They stayed just how they were when their orgasms took hold. Barry felt her sex begin to contract. Iris felt his cock start to pulse. She reached up for a kiss and Barry quickly reciprocated. They kissed softly through their orgasms, feeling the intensity and the pleasure of what they had both just experienced. 

“You’re all sticky.”, Iris said rubbing her thumb over his still leaking head. 

“You’re all wet.”, Barry said as he slowly pulled his hand out of her pants, showing her the wetness he brought back with him. 

“You did good.”, she smiled  
“You did too.”, he said looking into his pants.

Both of them still fully aroused, but Iris knew they had to pack and get ready to leave for the resort now.

“They’ll be here in an hour.”, Iris said giving him one last peck on the lips.  
“Gotta pack.”, she said moving off the bed.

Barry grabbed the box of tissues next to his bed so he could at least clean his hand and belly for now.

“Oh Barr?”, Iris called back to him.

“Yeah?”

“Bring a bathing suit.”


	3. Rounding Third and Sliding Into Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter. Barry and Iris go on a two night getaway with Iris’s friend. Their relationship progresses to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This has much more plot then I had intended. 
> 
> This chapter contains masturbation, mutual masturbation, oral sex, both male and female, and vaginal sex.

Iris was sitting on the couch when Barry finished packing his bags after his shower.  
She looked to be in deep thought.

“Everything ok?”, Barry asked taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah.”, she startled. “I ah just have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”, he asked.

“Us I guess.”, she said looking into his eyes.

“Me too.”, he admitted. 

“I’m afraid if we continue to do what we’re doing it could damage our friendship if something goes wrong.”, Iris said earnestly.

“It could, that’s true., Barry agreed, but if we don’t pursue what we both feel for each other, that could damage our friendship as well Iris.” “Also, look at us, look at what we’ve been through together. Do you truly believe there’s a chance we could ever not have a close relationship one way or another?”

Iris smiled “We’ll always be Barry and Iris.”

“We will always have each other. I promise Iris. No matter what the future brings our way.” 

She leaned over for a kiss and Barry met her.  
The kiss started slow but was getting heated quickly. They both jumped when the doorbell rang, but they laughed at themselves realizing it was just Iris’s friend who had come to pick them up.

“You ready?”, Barry stood up and held out his hand to her.” 

“Ready”, she responded accepting his hand.

Tina’s SUV was really nice. Her family had money and she was the only girl. Her dad made sure she had all of the finer things in life, but despite being spoiled by her dad, she didn’t act any different than any of Iris’s other friends. She was actually a good and caring person and friend. 

Iris was happy to see Tina’s partner was with her. She had just recently come out to her parents, and Iris wasn’t sure how they would feel about their relationship. Turns out they were completely supportive of Tina’s lifestyle, and they had encouraged her to bring her girlfriend with her this weekend.

After they put their bags in the back, Iris and Barry got comfortable in the more than spacious backseat.

Iris noticed Barry was kind of quiet about a half hour into the trip. He looked like he was falling asleep.

“Barr, your looking kind of flushed. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

“Come here.”, she patted her lap. He laid down, the back of his head landing in her lap. “Are you sure you’re not still sick?”  
She felt his forehead, “still no fever.”, she said happily.

“I’m not sick, I mean I don’t feel perfect, but I feel much better than yesterday. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

She smiled as she played with his thick brown hair. “Well get some sleep then. We have a long ride ahead of us.”

She knew he probably shouldn’t have come after being so sick yesterday, but he knew best about how he was feeling, and they weren’t going to be doing any skiing anyway. They were just going to spend some quality time together relaxing, at one of the most beautiful resorts in the country.

Barry took his jacket off, put it on Iris’s lap to use as a pillow, and fell asleep. Iris continued to gently play with his hair as he slept.

“You really care about him, don’t you?”, Linda asked.  
“He’s my best friend!”, Iris answered.

“He’s more than that.”, Linda said “you love him.”

Iris wasn’t sure how to respond. The story of Barry and Iris wasn’t a simple one. She looked down at him sleeping peacefully on her lap.  
“I think I do.”, she said softly.

Linda smiled. “Your lucky. That kind of love is hard to find.”

Iris smiled back. “I am lucky.”, she said moving his bangs away from his eyes. 

The rest of the ride seemed to fly by. They stopped for some fast food as they approached the resort. They all knew they weren’t going out for dinner, once they got to the resort, they were in for the night. 

When they got back into the SUV, Barry laid back down on Iris.

“We’re almost there Barr.”, she said rubbing his cheek. When they arrived she had to gently wake him up. He was a bit disoriented at first, but excitement quickly took over. 

The room looked like something out of a movie. Barry wondered if the Queens in Starling City even had it this good. 

Barry and Iris had their own room with a king size bed, a fully equipped bathroom, which Barry determined to be the size of his bedroom at home, and a large hot tub. 

Tina and Linda had retired to their room. It was only 6:00, but they all knew the reason for this mini-vacation wasn’t to be on vacation. They were all there for one specific reason, to be intimate with their partners. At the moment it wasn’t looking to great for Barry and Iris though. Barry had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes. He said he was fine of course, but Iris could see right through him. When he finally came out he didn’t say a word, he kicked his sneakers off and laid down on the bed. 

Iris changed into something comfortable and joined him. She was about to question him again, get him to tell her the truth, but when she looked down at him all she could see was the man who wanted to be with her, the man who took a three 1/2 hour car ride so he could be with her, despite his obvious still existent stomach issues. So instead of talking she put her hand on his stomach, moving his hand out of the way, and gently started to rub. Barry didn’t say anything, he obviously needed her to continue. 

“Is this helping?”, Iris asked softly. 

“Yeah.”, he sounded like he wanted to cry.

“It’s ok Barr.” “I’m not upset with you.”

“I’m sorry Iris.” 

“I know you are Barry. Just try to rest. II’ be right here when you wake up.”  
He closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. 

Barry napped for almost an hour. When he woke up Iris was asleep next to him. His stomach felt better again. He probably shouldn’t have had the greasy cheeseburger and fries earlier when they stopped to eat. It was definitely too soon for that after what his stomach had been through yesterday. 

Iris must have heard him move, because her eyes opened.  
“Hi.”, she smiled.  
“Hi.”, he smiled back.”

“How do you feel Barr?” “Honestly!”  
“My stomachs better. I think the greasy food was too much too soon.”  
“As far as how I feel overall; honestly, still a little sick, but not sick enough for me not to be here with you.”

“Come here.”, she held out her arms for a hug which he quickly accepted. 

“Do you always get hard when you don’t feel good?”, she snickered.  
“Only when I’m in the arms of a beautiful woman.”  
She reached down to feel him. He reached in between them to cup her breast, their lips locking together again. There was no talking now, their clothes came off fast. They turned on their sides and wrapped their bodies together. 

Iris positioned herself so her sensitive clit made contact with his hard erection. She moved on him, grinding slowly while their tongues continued fighting for dominance inside of their mouths. “This feels so good!”, she whined. “I like it too.”, he said moving her hair out of her eyes. She put her arms on his shoulders, encouraging him to lay on his back. Once he did she got on her knees, straddled his legs, lined herself up so now her clit was close to the top of his erection. It was wet there too which felt even better for both of them. Almost as soon as she started to slide and grind on him again her moans became desperate. “BARRY!”, she squealed as her pussy started to pulse fast and hard. Barry could hardly breath. The feeling of her orgasm on his hard, swollen cock, the sound of her moans, and just how beautiful she was, he knew he was only seconds away from his own release. 

Once Iris caught her breath she moved to Barry’s side. She was still on her knees when Barry watched her lower her mouth to his hard cock and start to lick all around his head. He was already breathing fast when she started to take him into her mouth. She moved up and down, her tongue licking his length as she moved. Her hand gently fondling his balls. 

“Iris!”, he said urgently. “I’m gonna cum!”  
She removed her mouth right before the cum eruption began. She started to jerk him slowly, watching the thick white semen shoot out of him. His moans in sink with each burst of cum. When his orgasm finished there was cum all over him. It covered his belly, his chest, some even got in his hair. 

“I’ll be right back.”, Iris said with a quick rub of his still swollen cock. 

While Iris wet some facecloths to clean him up, he sat up and started to slowly jerk himself. He was still fully erect and the need he felt was still strong. After the orgasm he had just experienced his need should have been less, but if anything it was more. 

Iris climbed back on the bed and gently wiped his stomach and chest. She tried to get what had went into his hair, but it wasn’t going to all come out, so it would have to wait for a shower when they were done. When she finished he stopped jerking.  
“Lay down Iris.”  
She did, her hand going right to her crotch. 

Barry laid down on his stomach in between her legs. He put his hand below her stomach and his tongue on her clit replacing her fingers. 

“Oh God!”, she moaned. Even though Barry had never done this before, he had watched this part of his porn movie many times. He knew exactly what to do. 

His hand joined his tongue inside of her dripping wet pussy. He used his thumb on her clit and he entered her with his tongue. Iris was moaning loudly and breathing fast. He licked up inside of her, eliciting more and more moaning. He felt her clit swell, he heard her scream his name, and then he felt her orgasm race through her body.  
He lightly rubbed around her hole when she started to relax. When her orgasm slowed to a stop he climbed back up beside her. They intertwined their bodies again. His erection still at full attention. He pushed it in between her folds and started to move. She adjusted him just a little so as he moved his hard cock hit her just right. He buried his head in her shoulder. Iris held him close. Her orgasm was approaching, and his breathing was getting faster and faster. Barry moved to his back quickly. Iris did the same, her fingers now on her clit. Barry’s cock erupted, not as much as last time, but significantly still. Iris’s clit swelled up, her body tightened, and then her orgasm ripped through her. 

They laid there for a few minutes. A quick kiss and a smile. 

“We should probably clean up and eat something.”, Iris said.

“Yeah. I’m pretty hungry now.”, Barry agreed. He looked much better now, probably the after glow from what they had just done, but either way that made her happy. 

Once they were clean, well clean enough to answer the door when the room service arrived, they ordered. 

When they finished eating they put the dirty dishes outside of the room on the tray. They cuddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace. Just holding onto to each other. 

“Barry, did you bring protection.”, Iris asked.  
She hadn’t been sure she wanted to lose her virginity when they had decided to go in this trip, but she was sure now. 

“No, I didn’t.”, he said sadly.

Iris initiated a kiss. “We’ll have to be careful then.” Barry kissed her back. “I can do that.”  
The kiss was getting heated fast.  
Barry broke the kiss. “We should go back in the room in case they come out.”  
“I don’t think they’re coming out until tomorrow.”, Iris laughed. “But still, I agree.” She rubbed him over his shorts. “You’re so hard again.” “How’s your stomach?”  
“I feel much better now. No issues.” “I’m not even tired.” 

His hand went to her breasts. She had a thin tank top on and he could see her nipples were erect. 

“That’s hot!”, Tina said  
They stopped their groping and kissing immediately. 

“We’re so sorry Tina!” “We just ate, we were heading back to the room and we...”

“Really Iris? You know me better than that. This doesn’t bother me, it just turns me on even more than I already am.”

“Iris laughed, but Barry just turned a bright shade of red.”  
“Really Barry, it’s fine. Don’t be embarrassed with me. I promise you’ll catch me in a much more embarrassing act someday.” 

Barry relaxed. “Thanks.”, he said.  
Tina smiled. 

“I’m just grabbing some hydration. I’ll be out of your way in a minute.” “Continue on my young friends.”, she said in her teasing/friendly way.

Barry and Iris stood up. “We were really headed to the room.”, Iris said.

“Ok, well have fun.”  
“Oh Iris, come here for a second.”  
“I know you weren’t sure, but there is a new box of condoms in the drawer next to your bed.”

Iris smiled. “Thank you Tina!”  
“Anytime Iris.”  
“He feels better I take it.”  
“He does!”  
“Well go get him then.”

Clothes came off quickly again, but this time was different. They sat on the bed at the top, Iris curled up in his arms as he lightly caressed her breasts and nipples.  
She wasn’t sure what to expect as far as pain went, but she knew the more wet she was the better it would feel. So Barry kissed her softly while she slowly rubbed her clit, his hand still on her breast. It didn’t take long to bring her to orgasm, her body was aching with anticipation. “I’m soaked.”, she whispered into his mouth. Barry reached over to the drawer, sure enough, he pulled out a brand new box of condoms. He opened one up and slid it on. Iris laid on her back, and Barry climbed on top of her. 

“If it hurts too much, just let me know and I’ll stop.” She shook her head, “ok.”

He lined himself up and slowly started to push in. Iris made a noise, so he stopped and looked up at her.  
“Keep going, I’m ok.”, she assured.  
Once he was all the way in he looked up at her again.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. You’re just really big.”, she smiled.  
He smiled, blushed, and then he started to move. At first Iris was quiet, but a few thrusts later he could tell by the sounds she was making, she was enjoying it as much as he was. 

Barry’s thrusts were getting harder and faster, she felt him swell inside of her. She put her hand on his chest. “I love you Barr.”  
He would have responded, but his orgasm was  
so strong he could hardly breath. Iris felt his cock unload deed inside of her. He laid his head on her shoulder. “I love you too Iris.”

He slowly pulled out and discarded the used condom. 

“We should shower.”, Barry said feeling his hair, and finding sticky he had forgotten about. 

“Yeah, guess we can take a break for a “quick” shower.”, she agreed.  
Barry smiled. Good thing he really felt better now, because it seemed like they were going to be at this all night. Not that he minded at all actually. He was with the woman he loved, and she loved him too.


End file.
